Spy Demigod
by limegreen0421
Summary: Hey- I'm Krissy- A spy and a half blood. Life as a spy demigod is cool... but... harder than you think. This is about me. Krissy Brown. Daughter of Hades.
1. Chapter 1

Being be a demigod/ spy/ Cahill, it isn't as easy as you might think. Sure, it's cool. It's not necessarily impossible... Because... Well, look at me. I'm a demigod/ spy/ Cahill and I'll be one for life. Listen, I'm not perfect, but I have to be close to that in order to survive. So it's possible. It's just... Difficult I guess. I'm a daughter of Hades, and I'm a Madrigal.

Before I went to Camp Half-Blood, I was at school. Private School. Private Girl School. I know that's long, but not just Private Girl School. Private Girl _Spy _School. The name of the school is Gallagher Girls Academy.

I've been to that school forever until I got picked up by a flying horse and others. At that time i'd known I was a Cahill and spy, but I didn't know I was a half god half human!

So I was sneaking outside. I don't normally do it. I always used to do it, until Cameron Morgan got caught. Ever since then, they have made the security more secure. But they couldn't catch me. I was wearing black.

I cartwheeled over 3 lazer beams. Then I front flipped over 5, and back handspringed over 8. I reached the tunnels where Cammie Morgan escaped. I stumbled, tripped and fell. As I fell, it was like slow motion. I realized that I was going to fall on a lazer. If I did, I'd be in huge trouble. Like, majorly huge. But, of course, there was nothing I could do about it, so I just let myself drop.

To my surprise, I just fell like a regular person. I didn't get caught. My head just landed right beneath a red beam. That was close. Too close. I shimmied out from under the bright red segment.

And I faced the tunnels. As soon as I got up the courage to get inside, (Which wasn't a long time) I placed my hand in the metal tube. Then, I scrunched down, and put my other hand in. I put both my knees in and started crawling. At first I thought I was ok, but then, alarms started blaring.

Panic shot up my legs and to my brain. Once it got there, I decided to act. I hated this place. Some girls here have a heck of some attitude, and I didn't like it. I crawled faster, and faster, ignoring the annoying alarms that were burning my eardrums. I reached a dead end, so I got out my watch, pushed a button, and a lazer beam appeared. I moved the lazer in a circle that was big enough for me to get through. I pushed the cut out circle and it landed on some soft grass. I rolled onto the grass, tripped, scraped my knee, ran ignoring the pain, and didn't look behind.

...

I walked for a long time. Now, I didn't even know what state I was in! But my goal was to make it too New York. My dream home was in New York. I knew I had to travel east, so that's exactly what I did. Eventually, I got tired and napped. When I woke up, it was morning. I looked at my compass and kept walking (sometimes running) east. I was so tired, that I wondered how I even made it this far.

I looked in my supplies backpack and found a granola bar. Even though I hate this kind, I gobbled it up anyway since that was one of the only things in my backpack that I had to eat. I sat down and stayed like that for a few minutes while drinking water from my water bottle.

A limousine past by. It didn't really passed by, actually. It stopped by me. There was a guy with shades and a muscle shirt. I muscles were huge, and he himself was huge. The windows rolled down.

"Hey." His voice was deep. "Camp is waiting in New York. Better get going." He tossed me a few golden coins, food, and real money. "This is for you, punk. My girlfriend suggested it."

"But what are the golden coins?" I asked dumbly.

"Duh, punk," he said as if it were obvious. "Golden drachmas. Don't get the wrong idea, punk. I'm not being generous, kid. It's all my girlfriend's idea. Keep that in mind. Good luck traveling, but really I don't mean it."

The shin limousine plunged ahead, leaving dust, and a coughing Krissy Brown behind. I shrugged, stuffed the things in my backpack, and kept walking.

* * *

**Hey! So finally I finished this chapter. Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked until I got to the city. The crowded part of the city. Everywhere said Pennsylvania so I was pretty sure I was still in Pennsylvania. Drat. After all that walking I was still in the same state. I slapped my head. I should've known! Then, I cursed silently and kept the speed.

I saw a taxi coming into view and started to wave my arms all around. I was tired of walking. I needed transportation.

"Yo, taxi!" I yelled. Normally I don't say, 'Yo' but I just felt like it.

The taxi screeched to a stop and the window went down.

"Need a ride, kid?" He had a country accent and was wearing a cowboy hat and was smoking a cigar.

"Yeah," I replied getting in, and slamming the door shut. "Straight to New York please."

"'Fraid I can't, sonny." The guy rolled the window back up.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Cause." The driver paused for a minute, rolled the window back down, spat his cigarette in the road, and brought the window back up again. "Cab drivers in Pennsylvania ain't gon' go dat far no matter what." Ok. I got freaked out. The guy gave me creeps.

"Please Mr..." I began.

"V," he answered.

"Sorry?"

"Mr. V."

"Ok, um please Mr. V. I have to get the quickest transportation to New York. I'll pay anything." I made puppy eyes.

Mr. V chuckled. "Ya even got the money, kid?"

"Yes." I rummaged through my backpack.

"Ok. Hundred bucks, kid." He held out his hand.

I dug around until I found five 20 dollar bills and handed it to the guy. "Take it. Get me there fast."

He wrapped his hands around the money greedily and stepped on the pedal.

I slumped in my sleep and started to doze from all the tired-ness.

...

I woke up, and let out a muffled scream. I had a gag in my mouth, a piece of fabric tied around my mouth, and handcuffs.

I tried to say, 'let me out!' But it came out as, "mm m mmmmm!"

I was no longer in the taxi. I was in... The trunk maybe? Or a place that rolls around because I couldn't see or hear anything because... I WAS IN A SOUNDPROOF SACK!

I panicked and rolled around.

Then, I barely heard it, but I heard it still.

"That ain't gon' help you, sonny."

It was Mr. V. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!

"Mm m mmmmm!" I shouted, trying to say, 'let me goooo!"

But no one answered. I just kept rumbling around until the car stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to all who have read my stories and liked them. I don't have much time to go on here anymore and I'll try my best to update all of my stories and profile. and if I fooled you making you think that this was a real chapter, I'm sorry for that too. **

**-limegreen0421**


End file.
